


Umbrella

by emeraldxcity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Muke - Freeform, if you blink you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are fighting, again. It starts raining and Luke can't let Michael get wet and catch a cold, so he shares his umbrella, putting them both a little to close for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

"Oh, fuck you!" Michael says, flipping Luke off before disappearing from the room and going to the kitchen. The blond rolls his eyes before returning his attention to his phone. He can feel Calum staring and he turns to look at the bassist, raising an eyebrow. "What?" "When are you and Michael going to stop fighting? This is getting a bit ridiculous. You guys haven't acted like this since Year Nine." The blond shrugs before returning his attention back to his phone, Calum letting out a sigh. 

A little bit later, Ashton comes down the stairs, glancing over at the two on the couch. "Where's Michael?" "He's in the kitchen." Calum replies when Luke doesn't. "You two still fighting?" The drummer asks, directing his question to the blond guitarist. He doesn't answer and Ashton rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go shopping for a new pair of shoes and I thought we should all go and get out of the house for a while." "Yeah, that sounds good." Calum agrees, tired of sitting around all day listening to two of his band mates fight. "I think we should walk, it's nice out today." Calum adds, knowing being cooped up in the car with Luke and Michael was not a good idea. Ashton nods in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good. Might wanna grab an umbrella though because it's supposed to rain later." The bassist gives a small nod of agreement as he stands up, stretching. He lightly taps Luke's leg with his foot. "Come on Lucas, let's go." The blond sighs, tucking his phone into the pocket of his black skinny jeans before standing up. Calum goes into the kitchen to get Michael while Ashton gets into the storage closet and grabs an umbrella. Luke follows his lead, only grabbing one for himself. 

Calum steps out of the kitchen a few minutes later, Michael trailing behind him. Luke rolls his eyes before heading out the door, hearing Ashton sighs behind him before following. No one even knew why the two guitarists were fighting anymore since it had been going on for so long.

The four boys walk down the sidewalk, the silence tense and uncomfortable. It stayed that way until they arrived at the store and then they split up mostly, though Michael and Calum split off with each other. Luke walked around the store, not really looking, but willing the time to pass. He just wanted to go back home, he wasn't sure what he'd do there, but he'd still much rather be sitting on the couch than walking around a shoe store.

After what seems like hours, Ashton finally finds a pair of shoes that he likes and pays for them before searching for his band mates. He finds Luke first. It was kind of hard to miss a tall boy with a blond quiff. They walk around for about five minutes before they find the other two and they head to the front of the store to find that it was raining outside. The sky was dark and the rain was pouring, not looking like it was going to let up anytime soon. 

"Well, this is what we brought umbrellas for." Ashton says with a shrug before stepping outside and opening his umbrella. Calum quickly runs to join him underneath the umbrella and the drummer offers him a smile. The two remaining band members exchange a glance, well it was more like a glare, before Luke steps out and opens his own umbrella, following behind Calum and Ashton without looking back. Michael glares at the blond's back before angrily opening the door and stepping out into the pouring rain, following several feet behind the youngest 5sos member.

Luke pays no mind to Michael, continuing to look forwards, smiling softly to himself as he sees Ashton and Calum's hands brush against each other, making the drummer giggle. On instinct, he turns to give Michael a knowing look, figuring he would have seen it too, before remembering he was mad at the other boy. Of course, it was too late, he had already turned around. Now he'd seen the boy with his hood over his head and his hands stuffed in his pockets and his entire clothed torso drenched in rain water. Luke bites his lip, suddenly feeling really guilty. What if Michael got sick? He sighs before stopping. Michael hears him stop and looks up at him and the blond gives him a small smile. It only takes a second before Michael smiles back and jogs slightly to catch up to Luke, stopping underneath the umbrella. "Thanks." He mumbles. Luke just gives him a nod and starts walking again, Michael walking right beside him, his wet sleeve brushing again Luke's skin and giving him chills. 

"I'm sorry." Michael suddenly says, causing the blond to look over, raising an eyebrow. "For what?" "Being an ass." The younger nudges him lightly with his shoulder. "I'm sorry too." They share a smile with one another, not even realizing that they had stopped walking until they hear Ashton shout, "Come on love birds! You can share meaningful looks at home, where it's warm!" Michael flips the oldest off, causing Luke to laugh.

He was glad they weren't fighting anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the suckish ending. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
